Resident Evil 2
by VerenUchiha
Summary: This is the story of the outbreak and leading up to Leon coming onto the scene. This story will go through what the Raccoon police officers went through and how they died. It will give a perspective on characters who really didn't get much exploration.


Resident Evil 1.8

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil.

There will be two original characters, otherwise all characters are of the franchise. This story is set to take place at the start of the Raccoon City Incident. This story will be short, no more than five chapters if that.

Chapter 1: September 23rd and 24th

It was a warm evening and Captain Veren Strife was getting ready to leave Raccoon City Police Department. He was stopped by Lieutenant Marvin Branagh who asked if he had heard from Chief Irons. The Chief had been gone since early afternoon and Marvin needed his approval on an investigation being continued. Captain Strife replied he hadn't see Chief Irons since earlier but that Marvin was good to go on continuing his investigation.

Captain Strife bid him farewell and left to go home for the evening. Captain Strife was newer to the city, only having come to the RPD a year ago. He made friends with many of the officers quickly though. Veren's true love, Kol was not as fond of the move but grew to love the city. They they were going out for the night at a local restaurant to celebrate their anniversary a day early because Veren had a double the next day.

Veren rushed home and got ready with his boyfriend. They drove over to the restaurant. Everything was peaceful and people were happy and enjoying their evening. The waiter came around and asked what they wanted to drink. Veren asked for wine and Kol asked for the same but he wanted a glass of water as well.

Their evening went smoothly and was filled with deep conversations about where their lives were heading. "I love you Veren, I can't imagine life without you."

"I feel the same. If I lost you, I don't know what I would do. I don't think I could live without you." Veren says.

The two finish up their night out and they return home. Under normal circumstances they would have made love but Kol wasn't feeling well. The two instead chose to call it an early night and went to bed. Veren wondered if Kol had food poisoning but he didn't throw up or anything.

The next morning Veren woke up and got ready for work. Kol was still asleep. Once he was ready, Veren checked on Kol. He stirred and woke up. "Hey, how ya feeling?" Veren asks as he feels Kol's head.

"I feel like shit. I don't know what's wrong. Go to work babe, I'm going to stay home today and take some medicine. I might go to the doctor." Veren gives Kol a kiss and leaves his boyfriend. He drives to work and gets in around 10 A.M.

An overabundance of cops are on the phones. Veren asks Officer Rita Phillips what's going on. She explains there has been a surge of sudden violent behavior in the city. Over half the Officers of the police department were doing their regular routines in the city.

"Is there a specific area where it is most heavily concentrated? We need to prioritize and find out why this is happening. Has Chief Iron come in today?"

"No, we tried to get into his office but the door is locked and we have no clue where the spare heart key is." Rita responds.

"Who the Hell came up with playing card themed keys? Whatever, make an announcement for me and get everyone gathered in the west office."

Rita nods and makes an announcement over the police intercoms. Veren goes to head to the west office but is stopped by Marvin. He explains that there are government officials here and they wished to speak with the commanding officer. Veren said he'd meet them in the east office and asked Marvin to tell everyone in the west office to wait for him.

Veren walked over to the east office where the military personnel were waiting for him. The young Captain asked what he could do for them and they explained the city was going to be under martial law but that information was not to be released to the public. "Under whose authority? Why is the US Military wanting to be involved?"

"That information is classified. You and your officers will aid us. All you need to know is we were dispatched overnight to get here because we believe this city is in danger from possible bio terrorism."

"Bio-terrorism? From who? Our officers are not equipped to deal with that. Our S.T.A.R.S. are currently on sabbatical from an operation a month ago. Paid leave more or less. Our swat team can help but we need information and without Chief Irons we can't do anything."

"Your Chief is with the Mayor's daughter. He is evacuating her from the city. We would like you to go to City Hall and help with evacuations there while you send other officers to help in the city with suppressing the surge in violence which is believed to be from a bio-terrorist."

"Fine. I need to inform my officers first."

"Do so and meet us at City Hall." The military personnel say before leaving. Veren was confused and knew he needed to address his officers. He walked over to the west office and explained to them what was being asked of them.

"Alright, I will be heading to City Hall, I'll be taking a long range radio with me if any of you need to reach me. Marvin, I want you to stay here and command things inside the police station. In the field, I am giving Officer Douglas command. Chief Irons is guarding the Mayor's daughter and will not be here. I'm not sure what is going on guys but we can do this. We have a job to do, protect the citizens of our great city. Keep me updated on everything happening. Good luck." Veren says. He dismisses everyone and makes his way to his city issued cruiser.

Marvin walked with him and asked him if there was anything else he needed to know. Veren told him to contact the rookie who was supposed to start tomorrow and tell him not to come to the city until further notice. Marvin nodded and wished Veren luck.

Captain Strife drove off towards City Hall. As he drove he looked around and he noticed nothing that was odd. He wondered if this was some kind of test or something to see if they could handle things under pressure without a Chief of Police. Veren parked his car and walked in. He looked around and city employees were acting normal and doing their usual day to day activities.

Veren went to the Mayor's office and he saw the two military officials from earlier speaking to an employee. "What do you mean you have no current blueprints for the sewer systems?"

"The Mayor is the one to talk to about all of that. He asks Umbrella to help contract all city construction. That's how it's been for a while now."

The military personnel dismissed the man and turned to Veren. The Captain asked the gentlemen why he was evacuating people if everything seemed normal. They explained that he wasn't actually to evacuate anyone. Their goal was to knock out leadership of the police department. Before Veren could react they tased him. Consciousness left him and he passed out on the floor.

**(Police Station, 6pm)**

Marvin Branagh was unsure of what was going on. He hadn't heard from Veren in hours and reports were coming in that the violence was erupting all over the city. The Sheriff's department had to help in the outer areas. Marvin determined something happened to Veren and he had to give orders with the assumption he was dead.

Chief Irons finally managed to call the station an hour before and told Marvin to order officers to start sealing up possible exits in the station. He reasoned it was to keep citizens safe. He also made unusual orders to other officers and Marvin wanted to object but knew he couldn't because Chief Irons was an angry person.

Marvin relayed those orders seeing as Veren wasn't there to offer advice. He asked his close friends, Rita, Elliot and David to help him secure the police station. He had a bad feeling that something bad was going on. Marvin went over to the jail cells to bring the officers there back to the station.

While he was there he saw a familiar reporter behind bars. Ben was like a raccoon. He was always getting into something. Marvin wasn't sure why he was locked up but he knew he would be safer in a cell by himself than out in the streets. Marvin ordered all the cops back to the station and told the prisoners to wait in the cells and that an officer would be back later to bring them food.

Marvin wondered what was going on. There were conflicting reports coming in all around the city and there was no telling what was going to happen. There seemed to be radio silence outside the city. This was unusual, in the event of catastrophic failure, the city had back up plans to get the federal government involved but all those systems were shut down according to Chief Irons. The lieutenant hoped Veren was safe wherever he was.

Veren awoke hours later and noticed it was dark out. He searched himself for his radio. Everything he brought with him was equipped still so he figured the military guys didn't bother themselves. Veren went to the door of the office and tried to open it but the door was jammed. He figured they locked him in.

Veren grabbed his radio and called to Marvin. It took a minute but Marvin radioed back and thanked God that Veren was still alive. The Captain asked what has happened the last few hours and informed Marvin he was locked in an office at City Hall.

Marvin explained the violent outbreaks were increasing but attempts to stop them were failing. The police were doing their best with other groups of law enforcement and military personnel but Marvin voiced his fear it would not be enough. Veren told him to hold up in the police station because it had the best defenses. He continued to tell him to start getting as many citizens into the station and that he would be on his way after he broke out of City Hall and got to Kol. Marvin wished him luck and told him to hurry.

Veren went to the office door and pulled his side arm from his leg holster. He kicked the door and freed himself from the office. Outside in the halls he saw blood trails. Veren wasn't sure what to make of it. He heard screaming from above so he ran towards the stairs and saw a woman running to the roof access with people chasing her.

Veren went after the woman and the people and watched as the woman burst through the door. He chased after them and went out onto the roof. The sight he saw made him sick and horrified. The woman who was running was now lying on the roof and being eaten alive. She would have screamed if one of the "people" hadn't been eating her throat.

Veren started shooting at them but the bullets didn't phase them. He finally shot one in the head and it dropped dead. "Is this possible? Could zombies be real? How . . . How did this happen?" Veren couldn't wait to find out though. He looked around and saw a fire escape. He ran towards it as the zombies began to shuffle towards him.

Veren got down to the street level and looked around. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary until he came around front and saw that City Hall was chained shut. Did those military guys chain everyone in? Was this planned? Veren had many questions but no answers.

There was no time thought Veren. He had to get to Kol and get him to the police station safely. Veren found his car and got in. He quickly took off and drove home. He burst into his house and yelled out for Kol but saw no one. He looked around and saw nothing that would panic him but Kol wasn't there and it was odd.

Veren found a note in the bathroom that read: "Baby, went to the hospital. I am feeling worse. I will call you later with my room number if I am admitted." ~ Love, Kol

Veren went to the kitchen and hit play on his answering machine. There was a message from Kol saying he was in room 607. The young officer went back to his car and drove to Raccoon General Hospital. Upon arrival Veren knew something was wrong. There were too many people outside the hospital. Veren pushed his way through the crowd and into the hospital.

Veren went to the main desk but the staff were too busy to answer any questions. He decided to say screw it and found the nearest elevator. He went to the 6th floor and he felt his heart drop. The floor had the cliche dark halls with occasional flickering lights. Veren had his gun ready. He decided to remain silent as he looked for Kol's room.

While he wandered the halls he noticed blood trails and blood stains on the walls. Veren saw a doctor on the floor and crawling. He asked him what happened. The doctor looked him in the eyes. "We can't stop it . . . whatever this is . . . we're all going to die . . . seal the exits . . . slow the spread . . ." The doctor fell limp and died.

Veren dropped the doctor and went for his boyfriend's room. He opened the door and Kol was in his bed. Veren felt his heart relax. He reached out and touched him. "Kol-" Veren is interrupted by a low growl and Kol lunging at him from the bed.

Veren backed away as far as he could. Kol fell out of the bed and onto the floor. Veren muttered no over and over. He couldn't accept his boyfriend, the man he was going to spend his life with, as a zombie. Kol slowly got up and stumbled towards Veren.

The young Captain felt tears flood from his eyes. His vision became glassy and he sobbed as he lifted his gun into the air and aimed as best as he could with tear filled eyes. "I love you . . . forgive me." Veren says as he pulls the trigger and kills the man he loved.

Veren checks his boyfriend and makes sure he is dead. He wipes his tears away and kisses his finger and pushes on Kol's lips. Veren closes his boyfriend's eyes and gets up. He sees a note on the nightstand next to the hospital bed. Veren grabs it and reads it.

_Veren, I think I am going to die. Something is not right and this sickness is way to sudden and fierce. The doctors aren't sure what is wrong and I heard multiple people have the same symptoms. I wish I could have seen you one more time. If I do die, know that I will die with your beautiful face in my thoughts. You are the greatest thing to have ever happened to me and I am thankful for all the time we had together. I hope you are safe and not sick. Please don't follow me to the next life, not yet at least. I love you._

~ Love Kol

Veren folded the note and put it in his pocket. He left the room and went into the hallway. He wondered how no one was aware of what was happening. There was nothing he could do about closing down the floor. The only thing he could do is order people out but that wouldn't likely work as the hospital was overcrowded from victims.

Veren went back to the elevator. He hit the button for the elevator and as he waited he heard groans from zombies. Veren began to fire his gun as the zombies came at him. There were too many though. He was about to accept his fate when the doors opened and Veren was able to get inside and hit the door close button.

The doors shut on the zombies and Veren was safe. He hit the 1st floor button and went back to the lobby. He went to the hospital desk people and hung one of the phones up on the attendant. Veren told them to send everyone out of the hospital and get everyone out on the 5th floor and below.

The attendant refused and Veren pulled out his badge. The man still refused saying they had an obligation to help the sick people. Veren shook his head and went to his car. Veren's car contained emergency C-4 in the event it was needed to blast debris. He grabbed the C-4 and went back into the hospital and took the stairwell to just below 6. Veren set everything up and went back to the bottom of the stairwell and outside the door. He pushed the button and blew up the stairs.

Hospital officials surrounded him and asked why he did that and that they would call the police. "I am the police and you can all go fuck yourselves. Are you all ignorant to what was happening on the 6th floor. I just saved your damn lives. Get out of this hospital and go to the police station!" Veren yells as he goes back to his car and takes off to get to the hospital.


End file.
